A Chess Game of Love and Blood
by AminaNoir
Summary: Kaname Kuran has something in store for Kagome when he trys to make her his future wife but she what happens when she has fall in love with her knight Zero. Can she win this game of torture or will she fall under the pressure! Theres only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin!

A Chess Game of Love and Blood ( Revised ) Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin!

**Yay! Its here! The revised version! So here we are!**

**Remember, some of the plot will be change and dialog as well.**

**Also I love reviews! So now the moment you've all been waiting for!:**

**ENJOY!**

_~Zero's POV~_

I was walking home from errands the Headmaster needed me to do.

With bags in hand, light droplets of rain cascaded from the sky.

I passed through a old, dark forest.

I walked on,

until I saw a shadow pass along the only light avalible.

" Whos there!" I took out the Bloody Rose.

Then a few feet away laided a girl with raven black hair against a tree.

" Are you ok?" I said as I approached her.

Her eyes continued to flutter.

I took of my coat.

I put the coat of her, as I picked her up.

I continued to walk back to the academy.

Soon I reached the Headmaster's office.

I knocked.

Headmaster opened the door with his eyes closed,

" ZERO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT...you?"

He gave me a saddened look. " What happened Zero?"

" I was taking a short cut and I found her there so here we are."

" Come in then. We need to wake her and see what she knows."

I set her in a chair.

" What do we do?" I asked

" Well we get her dressed."

" Whos going to do it?"

" Well Yuki is with Kaname. So..." Headmaster explained

" Wait you don't expect me to do it?"

" Well would you have me do it!"

" NO!"

The girl sturred.

Her eyes fluttered open,

her eyes landed on them...

Panic filled them.

_~Kagome's POV~_

I woke up to see 2 men arguing.

There was only one thing on my mind,

_RUN!_

My eyes widened.

I backed up more into the chair.

They looked at me.

" Um Hello. I'm the Headmaster of this Academy. And this is Zero."

The 'Headmaster' said.

" Um hi. I'm Zero." Now this ' Zero' wasn't bad looking at all.

I relaxed and stood up.

I bowed.

As i took a step towards the door.

" Miss. Are you old enough to attend this academy?" Headmaster asked.

I nodded.

" Oh wonderful. Please sit." I did as I was told.

I sat on a purple chair.

" Now I know you wanted to get change and all so, we can do the school paperwork after on in the week. Is that alright?"

I nodded.

" Um Zero can you please go and try to find Yukki and Kaname please?" Headmaster asked.

Zero growled and exited the room.

" Sorry about well...Zero but, he might warm up to you." Headmaster assured.

" Not if he hates vampires." I whispered.

" Oh I see. Then try the best not to be a vampire around him."

I laughed.

" So do you need my name or anything Headmaster?"

" Oh yes. Name, Birthday, and signature."

I signed the papers and soon Zero, and 2 other people stepped in.

" Hello Headmaster." The girl with brown hair and redish eyes walked in with a bandage on her neck.

I turned around and _he _was there.

_Kaname Kuran...!_

I let out a low growl.

" Whats wrong Miss?" Headmaster asked.

" Nothings wrong why do you ask? Now if I can I would like my keys and uniforms please."

Headmaster nodded.

He handed me the keys and my uniform.

I ran out of the room.

_That fucking bastard is here! _

_He sure as hell isn't playing fair! He has 2 pieces now i don't even have 1!_

I changed and walked to my room.

I closed and locked the door behind me.

I jumped and fell face first on my bed.

I sighed.

After a few minutes I fell asleep for about an hour.

The clock read, 9:08 p.m.

I groaned almost time for classes.

I began to brushed my hair and put it in a messy bun,

and slipped on my shoes.

I unlocked the door, looked out and saw Kaname's door closed.

I slowly closed my door and tip toed down the stairs.

I was greated my a boy wiht blonde hair.

" Hey! You must be the new girl. I'm Aido, at your service." He kissed my hand.

_Don't punch him in the face!_

He let go of my hand and I bowed.

" Charmed."

The I was greated my every single vampire.

My friends now were Aido, Ichijo, Senri and Rimi.

Now, there was this brownish blondish girl who came up to me and punched me.

I held my cheek.

" I heard you growl at Lord Kaname. Stupid girl! Honor him!" She screamed.

" Why the fuck would I honor that weakling!" I smirked.

Everyone gasped.

I stood up.

" And this is for you, Princess!" I punched her chin and she flew onto the couch.

She groaned.

" Hey guys, I'm going out before class starts. Don't wait up I'll make it." I smiled and walked out of the giant golden doors.

Then I heard the rustling of bushes and trees.

I followed it.

I ended up near a swimming pool.

" Who ever you are come out!" I yelled.

Then at the corner of the pool,

I saw the boy Zero.

" Oh its just you Zero." I smiled as I approached him.

He growled.

He began to scratch his neck.

I ran to him.

" Zero stop that!" I said as I grabbed him hands.

He growled and lunged at my neck.

_Hes turning into a Level E vampire!_

I sighed and stood up.

I laughed a bit.

_Heres my chance for help of this stupid game!_

I held out my wrist.

He backed away.

" Oh stop being so stubborn!"

I put my wrist in front of his face.

He stuck his fangs in it.

_Ow! This hurt really bad!_

Tears began to gather in the corner of my eyes.

He stopped with blood at the corner of his mouth.

I laughed.

He gave me a confused look.

I checked the time.

" Oh shit! I better get going for class." I held out my hand.

He took it and he was on his feet.

I began to walk, he followed close behind.

" Why did you just help me?" Zero asked.

" Well aren't you the one who saved me?" Kagome implied.

" We yes, but..."

" But nothing! You helped me, I helped you. There." She said with a smile.

Silence.

" I didn't catch your name." Zero said.

" Oh right. Kagome." She said.

" Well thank you Kagome."

" Oh shit! I better go. Bye ZERO!" She yelled as she ran towards the gates of her class.

~Chapter End~


	2. Chapter 2: Already?

A Chess Game of Love and Blood Revised: Chapter 2/ Already?

**Hello i'm back with this story! So here you are people!:**

_~Zero's POV~_

_The hell?_

_I save this girl and now she gives me her blood?_

_I mean she I saved her but,_

_when I felt her presents,_

_I didn't need it._

_I'm starting to get greedy!_

_Maybe my thirst will go when I'm with her._

_And shes in the night class._

_She doesn't seem like a vampire._

_Then I wonder why Headmaster put her there :\_

I began to walk towards the gates.

The gates opened.

Girls cheered and cheered.

The gates creaked.

Then there stood Kagome with the rest.

But I could only spot her,

my eyes stayed on her,

until a heard a large scream.

" ZERO! COME ON HELP!" Yukki cryed.

I ran over to Yuuki and pushed back the girls.

This was going to be a long day.

~ 20 minutes later~

I was doing my usual rounds when Yuuki popped up.

" So Zero, I saw you eyeing the new girl." She smirked.

" I wasn't eyeing her Yuuki." I scoffed.

She didn't buy it.

" Well, stay away from her. She trouble!"

" I'm so sure Yuuki. Now get back to your post!"

She pouted and stomped off to her patrols.

The trees swayed with the light breeze that pasted.

I sighed.

_What was this new girl doing to me?_

_Whats she doing to the Academy?_

_Somethings up and I intend on finding out her deal._

_I just hope shes not working for __**her!**_

Then I began to smell a faint scent of blood.

My eyes turned red.

I held my mark.

_Who's blood is this?_

I began to jog to the site.

" Kagome?" I whispered.

She stood with a bow and arrow in her hand aiming at a tree.

I crouched down in a bush.

" Shit." She cursed. " Dang it! I cut myself. Dumb Tree bark." She pouted.

My legs began to flex as if I was about to stand and help her until,

" Great! Now I can try the new move." She smirked.

She touched a sharp needle on her arrow.

Her blood traced on all the corners of her bow.

I gasped.

_What the hell is going on!_

" REPENT!" She yelled.

The arrow pierced the tree.

The arrow developed a red coating,

then in about 5 seconds,

the tree began to crack and it shattered.

" Whoo! That was awesome!" She cheered.

As I stepped back, a twig broke at my foot.

She looked in my direction.

" Crap..." She whispered.

She jumped into the sky and skipped on trees.

I let out a breath.

Then behind me stood a dark figure.

" Hello Zero."

I turned with my gun pointed.

" Kaname...!" I said as if it was poison.

_~Kagome's POV~_

My first of classes was the most fun I had have in a few hours!

So I was at the gates with Aido, Ichijo, Senri and Rimi.

Of course Aido blowing kisses and 'shooting' girls.

Girl cheering on Aido, Ichijo, and Senri.

Then the crowd went silent for a second before they started cheering,

' NEW GIRL, NEW GIRL , NEW GIRL!'

I smirked at Rimi.

She nodded in agreement.

_Time to get some new pieces._

I flipped my hair as i walked.

I began to wink at some cute boys in crowd.

_I swear some of the guys are as bad as the girls._

Then for the Final act,

I blew a kiss to some of the other boys.

Then a little boy stepped out of the crowd.

He tapped my shoulder,

" Yes?" I asked in a gentle voice.

" What is your name new girl?" He asked.

" Kagome, nice to meet you." I said as i shook his hand and proceeded to class.

_Mission New Pieces Complete!_

" Nice job Kags." Rimi said.

" Ha! Thanks Rimi." I laughed.

Then we sat in our seats.

We talked for about 10 mintues before,

the teacher walked in.

" Good Morning once again class." He said.

He looked on a piece of paper.

" We have new student today, please stand."

I stood,

everyone looked at me.

" State your name please."

" Kagome,..."

He looked at me once again.

" Your whole name..."

I sighed, " Fine, My name is Kagome Higurashi."

I sat back down, he looked at me for a minute and continued the lesson.

After class, I took my bow and began to train for my final battle with Kaname.

I shot the arrow at the target.

I went to get it when the tree bark cut me.

But then I remembered the move Kaede taught me.

I used it and I heard rustling in the bushes,

It smelled like Zero then I smelled cheap wine and lavender,

Kaname!

I jumped into a tree and jumped through them to get away.

Then I heard Zero cock his gun.

" What do you want pureblood?" Zero said.

I heard Zero say.

" I just came here to get rid of you Zero, you have become a threat to this game." Kaname smirked.

Kaname pointed a gun at Zero.

My eyes widdened.

Zero pulled out the Bloody Rose.

Their fingers on the trigger.

As they slowly squeezed it.

I jumped and aimed an arrow at Kaname.

" Leave him the hell alone Kaname. This is between me and you. You don't see me attacking Yuuki do you?" I saked.

" Go cry to someone else Kagome. And why shouldn't I just kill him?" He asked.

" Because, I have made him my knight!" I said.

He smirked, " You aren't playing fair Kagome. Shame on you."

" Oh yes the one who was just about to kill me piece." I said.

He cackled.

" Oh right. I'm the bad guy." He laughed.

I growled I began to walk away.

Zero put his gun back.

He sped off in front of me.

He stopped at the last tree.

" Kagome. Whats going on!" He asked.

" Zero, I can't tell you."

" Why the hell not! I'm apart of whatever this is."

I sighed.

" I'll tell you when the time comes. ok?"

he sighed. " Fine. Good night Kagome." He began to walk to his room.

" Sweet Dreams Zero!" I said with a smile.

Then we went our separate ways and went to sleep.

_~Chapter end~_


	3. Chapter 3: A Sleepless Night

A Chess Game of Love and Blood: Chapter 3/ A Sleepless Night..

**Hello everyone! We are here again after many many months, I apologize. I had no really great ideas that hit me but here I am again, with another chapter for you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

~Kagome~

The moon shined its pale rays through Kagome's open window letting in a small breeze.

Kagome laid in her bed looking up at the dark ceiling.

She let out a deep sigh, " Why did it have to be me? Couldn't it have been a next generation? Have others deal with this?"

But she knew that was not how she felt at all.

She wouldn't want the burden of dealing with this, fall on the shoulders of another.

" I just hope their ok." Kagome told herself,

She knew if she left this pester her any longer, she would never get any rest.

She turned on her side away from the window and looked to the wall.

" If only that had not happened... if they had not argued. This wouldn't have happened."

She knew this for the fact, that she would have said yes to any condition they said, but her parents wouldn't have let her go.

Then she made the mistake of going down the well.

Meeting all her friends...

Or old friends...

They were all happy with each other.

Except herself.

She threw the covers over her and swung her legs to the edge of the bed.

" I'll take a walk to clear my mind a bit."

She slipped on her brown shoes and grabbed her pocket belt.

She wrapped it around herself and secured them.

Kagome looked behind her and took the dark green flashlight.

She opened her door with a small creaked and proceeded to walk throughout the mansion.

Kagome stopped at the front door and looked behind her.

" Lets just hope no one is following me." She said to herself before stepping out.

She began to head down the dirt path then she came a halt.

She had heard something in the woods.

Kagome turned on the flashlight and shined it inside.

She began to take small steps towards where the noise was heard.

Or at least until she heard shuffling throughout the woods.

She took off running after the shuffling of feet.

Soon after following it, she came across the Day Class dorms.

Just as she was about to turn back and leave,

She smelled something disgusting mixed with something delightfully familiar...

Kaname and Zero?

~Zero~

Zero sat on the edge of his bed thinking and trying to put together all the thoughts in his head.

" I knew I shouldn't have let her near me! Now I'm suppose to be her knight!" He said. " No way! Especially since shes suppose to be a vampire! Zero, what have you done to yourself?!"

He began to panic.

Thoughts began to run through his head,

What if shes trying to hurt someone?

What if she works for _her_?

What does she want?

What is she after?

Why is she here?

Why was she there that night I found her?

This can't all be a coincidence!

He grabbed his sweater and the Bloody Rose.

" I just need a walk to clear my head! I probably just need some sleep after this..." Zero said as he turned the door knob and exited the room.

He walked down the white halls and exited the front door.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he took out the gun.

" What do you want Kaname..?" Zero shouted as Kaname emerged from the darkness.

" Well theres many things I want, but from you..." Kaname stood a few feet from Zero.

" I want you to drop dead like the scum you are." He smirked.

" Go to hell." Zero growled as he pointed at Kaname with the Bloody Rose and shot.

He looked up and noticed Kaname was gone...

" You think that silly little water gun will work on me?" He chuckled in his ear.

Kaname held a silver dagger at Zero's neck.

" Left...go...of me!" Zero growled.

" It could be so easy, as just-" Kaname put pressure on his neck. " kill you right now."

Warm blood slid down his neck." You...wouldn't!" Zero yelled,

" Oh, but you know I would..."

" What about Yukki? She would hate it if the guy she loves, killed her brother." Zero smirked.

Kaname smiled into his ear, " Shes watching this...right now.."

Zero's eyes widened as he looked forward and saw Yukki. With a grin plastered on her face, her eyes filled with madness.

"Thats it!" Zero pushed his back on Kaname and slid up the blade.

His back on a wall,

His hand on his neck.

His breath heavy and slow.

Kaname in front of him,

The blade at his heart.

" Good night Zero. It was a _pleasure _knowing you.." Kaname grinned as he applied more pressure on the blade.

" NO! No this is not about to happen!" He screamed in his head.

" Thats quite enough, Kaname!" A figure approached them with a blade held at Yukki's throat.

~Back to Normal~

Kaname's eyes widened, " Haha, what are you doing?"

" Same thing you're doing to me. Paybacks a bitch isn't it?" The figure smirked.

" Let her go!" Kaname yelled.

" You first!" The figure yelled, " Unlike you, I actually keep my word..."

Kaname sighed and stepped away from Zero.

The figure lifted the blade and pushed her past,

Then took out a gun, and hit Yukki in the head with it's cartridge.

Soon no one knew what was going on.

One minute an exchange was being made,

Now Yukki is knocked out and Kaname is nailed to the side of the building.

Zero's vision soon began to go, when the figure approached.

" Let me see it." It said as it kneeled next to Zero.

He lifted his hand.

" Its not that bad." The figure smiled.

" So, is getting your neck sliced just not a big deal?" Zero asked.

" Yup, its not deep at all! Just a flesh wound...kind of."

" Wait who are you?" Zero said as he backed up.

" Just let me fix you, and you'll see. Ya big baby."

" Make it quick!"

A faint glow emanated from the figures hands.

Soon Zero's vision came back and saw the face of the healer.

" Ugh, Vampire.." Zero's face scrunched up in disgust.

" Actually the names Kagome. Thats the nickname I use when I am out destroying villages.." Kagome smiled.

" Why did you-"

" NO QUESTIONS!" Kagome yelled as she placed a finger over his mouth. " Or at least not here..."

" You know it has to come soon Kagome! This has been going on for years!" Kaname yelled.

" Kaname, you have got to move on! Stop with this battle shit. Lets just party!" Kagome smiled as she walked up to him and reclaimed her blade.

" Haha, you think this can end! It won't and I won't stop, until you are dead...and I have won!" Kaname smirked.

He then moved over to Yukki's body and picked her up bridal style.

" It will happen soon, Kagome..." He then walked past us to leave Yukki.

" SO, do you want to explain to me, what the hell is going on!" Zero yelled turning to me.

" Nope! Not yet. Its a lot more fun leaving you in suspence." Kagome smiled.

" Grrr." Zero growled. " You have to tell me tomorrow! If you supposedly always keep your word, then tell me everything tomorrow..."

Her expression changed, " You have my word..."


End file.
